There is a method of producing pulp molded articles which involves a papermaking step comprising feeding a pulp slurry to the cavity of a papermaking mold composed of splits each having suction passageways, and sucking the pulp slurry through the suction passageways to form a pulp layer on the inner side of the papermaking mold. In the papermaking step of this method, when the cavity is not full of the pulp slurry in the initial stage of pulp slurry feeding or after the end of the feeding, the solid component of the pulp slurry such as pulp tends to sink spontaneously due to the insufficient effect of agitation than in the stage where the cavity is sufficiently filled with the pulp slurry and the pulp slurry is sucked through the suction passageways for papermaking. When pulp is sinking, the water content is sucked more easily so that the slurry concentration increases. As a result, there is a tendency that a resulting molded article has a larger thickness in its lower part than in the upper part. The tendency is particularly conspicuous in making hollow molded articles the body of which steeply rises from the bottom, such as bottles and cartons. This has been one of the problems in manufacturing of hollow molded articles.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a pulp molded article having reduced thickness unevenness in the vertical direction.